


everybody is selfish

by influenzaemma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, Idols, Jealous Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trainee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/influenzaemma/pseuds/influenzaemma
Summary: Basically the story of how Jeno did something really risky and stupid, but what is it? I don't know yet, so we will go back to how it all lead up to what he did and why he did it. (not time travel just past tense xD)





	everybody is selfish

**Author's Note:**

> (^,^) is Jeno's POV  
> (;-;) is Jaemin's POV

Everybody is selfish.  
Maybe that's why Jeno did it.  
Maybe that's why Jeno changed his life and made that stupid decision.  
Well it wasn't "stupid" but rather impulsive.  
He likes to blame impulsivity on the decision as he lays on his bed and looks at his ceiling. Well not exactly "his" ceiling, he thinks as he hears Renjun mumble in his sleep and Jisung's soft snores. Those noises only distract him for a moment and then he recalls the implusive, stupid decision he made that gives him butterflies in his stomach and makes it hard for him to see because he smiles too brightly.  
I can tell you what Jeno did that is making him feel this way, but it's more than just the decision. It's a story, a story of how Jeno knew he fell in love, or fell into a feeling that feels oddly how books and movies describe it. We just have to go back to the day when it all began.

(^,^)

"Jeno-hyung." Jeno heard Jisung whisper while he was shaken by the younger.  
He huffed and stretched as we woke up and opened his eyes to their very bright dorm room. "So... bright." Jeno's voice croked.  
"Sorry, but we have dance practice in..." Jisung leans over to check the clock, "30 minutes, and I know you like taking showers before so I thought I'd be a nice maknae."  
Jeno sat up quickly, "Ah, thank you.. even though I won't have time to eat, I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome," Jisung grinned, and got off of Jeno's bed and patted to the door, "Oh and by the way, I was wondering if we could go shopping for Mark's birthday? Along with the other dreamies of course!"  
"Sure, could you ask them?" Jeno asked and made his way to his closet to look for clothes to dance in.  
"Yup!" Jisung said excitedly and left the room.  
Jeno smiled and shook his head from the younger's cuteness, as he grabbed black pair of sweatpants, a grey tee, and socks.  
"Aigoo," Jeno heard a voice say from the doorframe, "You're not ready?"  
Jeno turned to look at the pink-haired boy, "I overslept, and Jisung just woke me up."  
"Who do you think sent him to wake you up?" Jaemin smirked, "I made you some breakfast, so when you're done be sure to eat it."  
"Ah, thank you!" Jeno smiled at Jaemin and made his way to where the boy was standing wearing a grey 'Nike' sweats and a yellow shirt to reflect his bright expression.  
"Of course, Mark and Haechannie will meet us at the studio a little late, because they have 127 stuff, you know the usual." Jaemin looked up at the slightly taller male.  
"Okiee," Jeno cooed and placed a hand on Jaemin's shoulder, "you are the best Nana."  
Jaemin was quiet for a second, "I know, now go take a shower, you stink."  
Jeno exaggeratedly gasped at Jaemin, "Feelings. Are. Hurt." As he makes his way to the bathroom.  
"Good." Jaemin smirked at Jeno as he closes the door.  
Jeno smiled at the closed door, and his smiled doesn't disappear throughout the shower.

(;-;)

The Dreamies (except Mark and Haechan) are all in the car traveling to the studio to practice since their comeback is in a month, and they want to be prepared and show the NCTzen's their great song. Jaemin is in the back with Jeno and Jisung (aka the J-line as Chenle calls them) leaving Chenle and Ren Jun in the middle seats. Jaemin looked around and noticed that the two youngest looked like polar opposites, Chenle wearing a pink sweatshirt and white athletic shorts, meanwhile Jisung was wearing black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, but had white sneakers on to contrast the outfit. Ren Jun on the other hand was wearing a red 'Adidas' shirt and grey sweats.   
"Do you guys want to go on a V-Live before we go to practice?" Ren Jun asked.  
"I dunno," Mumbled Jeno, "I'm kind of tired."  
"Do you want some of my coffee?" Jaemin asked.  
"I don't really like coffee," Jeno sadly smiled, "I wish I did because I could definitely use the caffeine."  
"Hmm, just try it." Jaemin smiled.  
"Okay.." Jeno hesitantly grabbed the cup out of Jaemin's hand where there fingertips just barely brushed, but Jaemin's body instantly felt warm and he felt like he has a temperature.  
"Yah, Nana's ears are red." Chenle pointed out loudly.  
"Yeah my coffee, is kind of warm so it warmed my ears up." Jaemin lied.  
"That..." Ren Jun looked at Jaemin weirdly, "made absolutely no sense but okay."  
Jeno looked at Jaemin before taking a sip of his coffee, and Jaemin would be damned if he thought about his lips touching where those beautiful boy's lips would touch, and he blushed for thinking that.  
"Na-" Chenle started before getting interuptted by Jeno's lough sigh.  
"Yeah I don't like coffee, sorry Nana." Jeno handed Jaemin his cup back and looked him in the eyes, "but when we get to the studio I'll get a bottle of tea or something."  
"As long as you're energized and ready to dance!" Jaemin said tugging an arm around his older friend.  
"What were you going to say earlier Chenle?" Jisung butted in.  
Chenle looked at Jaemin and then said, "I don't know how to say it in Korean." Which made all the boys giggle.  
Jeno spoke up from the backseat, “So who all will be at the studio?”  
“Basically everyone in NCT and WayV," Ren Jun stated matter of factly, "and yes before you ask Doyoung will be there."  
Jaemin held back a snear and turned to Jeno, "Why are you so obsessed with Doyoung?"  
Jaemin watched as Jeno's face blushed with a nervous expression on his face, "I don't know, he was just one of the first hyung's to take me under his wing..."  
"Yah, like Chenle and Kun-hyung." Jisung tapped Jaemin and they all looked at Chenle, who's face had lit up from the comment.  
"Ah, Kun-hyung is the nicest hyung." Chenle said in admiration.  
"I'm telling Winwin-hyung," Ren Jun teased, "hey, how about we talk about our favorite hyung's, who's yours Jisung?"  
Jisung looked wide eyed, "Well, everyone is my hyung, but I would say Taeyongie because his cooking is very good."  
"Yah, is my cooking not good?" Jaemin pouted.  
Jeno giggled, "Nana, it is very good, don't worry." And that comment made Jaemin blush for the hundredth time during their trip.  
"Thank you Jenojaem." Jaemin bashfully said.  
"Does me complimenting you mean you will make me food?" Jeno asked with puppy eyes.  
Jaemin acted like he was considering the answer and finally said, "I'll think about it."  
"Okay, well who is your favorite hyung Jaemin?" Jeno asked curiously.  
"Ahh, I don't know, I haven't been around them a lot," Jaemin answered, "so I would have to say Mark-hyung."  
Ren Jun nodded, "Winwin-hyung, he has always been there for me."  
"Aw," Jaemin cooed. Chenle perked up, "What if Lucas was a dreamie?" "It would be so lit." Jaemin jokingly said.  
Jeno smacked Jaemin lightly, "You didn't just say 'lit'."  
Jaemin leaned into Jeno's ear and whispered, "Litty lit lit."  
Jeno sighed and scooted towards the window, which disappointed Jaemin a little bit. He was starting to feel like his touches bothered Jeno more than they made him comfortable, and all he wanted was to make his friend feel comfortable and safe around him, so Jaemin just sat back and tried to calm himself down before they had to practice and preform in front of their hyungs.

(;-;) (still sksksk)

"We go up we go up." Jeno rapped.  
"Excellent guys!" Taeyong said. Their audience, aka their seniors applaud.  
"I would just be more energized when dancing since this is a more upbeat song." Ten stated.  
"I agree, but over all that was really good!" Jaehyun told them.  
"I can't wait to see Jeno-ah on TV again!" Doyoung said.  
Jaemin gulped as he looked as Jeno visibly blush and become shy at the comment. So he can make Jeno breakfast and he smiled, but Doyoung encouraging his TV presence makes him blush. Jaemin sighed just as two arms wrap around him, ah Ren Jun.  
"We are so going to do amazing!" Ren Jun sighed and looks off into space, where his soul probably was.  
"I hope so!" Jaemin said and looked to see if Jeno noticed Ren Jun and him being so close, but Jeno was too busy talking to Doyoung to notice.  
"Did you know I watched a YouTube video saying that all Aquaruian's are aliens? I think it's true because Jisung and Doyoung are a total different breed." Ren Jun joked.  
"Yeah, totally," Jaemin said as he thought of an excuse to talk to Jeno. "what do you think Jeno and Doyoung are talking about?"  
"I dunno, probably Jeno, because Doyoung always takes care of him, perks of being an alien's favorite dreamie."  
Jaemin raised an eyebrow at Ren Jun.  
"What? I never said I didn't believe the video," Ren Jun shrugged, "well I'm going to make fun of Kun-hyung, talk to you later!" Ren Jun walked away leaving Jaemin alone, but not for long before he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey Jaemin-ah." Jeno said gently.  
"Ah, hey Jeno-ssi." Jaemin smiled lightly at Jeno.  
"Are you okay? You seem kind of tense." Jeno asked the younger.  
"Ah, just wondering what I should get Mark-hyung." Jaemin bit his lip out of nervousness.  
"I don't know what to get either, Jisung said we were all going to go later, did he not ask everyone?"  
"Apparently not." Jaemin nervously giggled.  
"Ah, well how about you and I just go, we can ditch him." Jeno grined.  
"Jeno-ah, is he indeed a dare devil instead of boring?" Jaemin fake gasped.  
Jeno's grin grew wider which makes Jaemin's heart race 200 bpm.  
"Yes, I am indeed the dariest devil there is."  
"Dariest?" Jaemin raised a brow.  
"Don't question me, but what do ya say? Is that a yes to getting a present for Mark together?"  
Jaemin sighed and looks away, "Uh, I don't know."  
"Oh?"  
"I might have a date."  
Jeno raised his eyebrows, "Oh. With who?"  
"My piano."  
Jeno sighed, 'did he sigh out of relief?' Jaemin wondered, "Well if that's the case, then can I third-wheel?"  
Jaemin is at a loss of words, does he really want to hangout with me? does he know I'm flirting? "Uh, sure, but I don't want to stay out too late."  
"Okay." Jeno smiled the smile that probably won NCT Dream awards.

(^,^)

 

Jeno sat next to Jaemin on his piano bench as he started playing a few notes. Jeno listened intently to the song he was play as a memory was brought back to him.

*Three Years Before*  
Jeno was wondering SM halls as a lost trainee, well not technically "lost", just too tired to go to sleep. He walked down the same corridor when suddenly he heard the sound of a piano playing the perfect melody. He followed the sound out of curiousity to end up in a room where a young boy with dark hair was playing the piano. The boy's back was to him and he kept playing perfect and effortlessly, the song was one he knew, but he couldn't remember the exact name, "clear" something, he couldnt remember but it was on the tip of his tongue. Since the boy didn't notice him he sat down quietly and closed his eyes and listened to the magical song. He didn't remember falling asleep, and all he remember was opening his eyes to see the face of an angel staring back at him. Jeno shot up, and was scared that the boy would be mad for him entering without permission and bowed, "I'm sorry!"  
"Aish, it's fine. You don't have to bow, I was just calming myself down because I couldn't sleep."  
Jeno peeked up to the look at the boy that was grinning and held out a hand. Jeno hesitantly shook his hand, "I'm Jaemin." The boy said, and shook then looked at Jeno's hand. "Are our hands the same size?" They compared hands, and it was confirmed that Jeno's hands were bigger.  
"Why did you want to compare hand sizes?" Jeno laughed.  
"Well I don't want to be the trainee with the smallest hands, but I might just be." Jaemin pouted.  
"It's not like your hands are tiny." Jeno reasoned.  
"I know, but..." Jaemin sighed.  
Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hands, "They're pretty magical."  
Jaemin looked at their hands and how Jeno gently touched them, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that you played that song so wonderfully, and I wish my hands were as magical as yours." Jeno looked up at Jaemin with a light smile.  
"I... Thank you." Jaemin looked down.  
"You should play more song for me." Jeno looked at the boy with bright eyes.  
"Alright!" Jaemin intertwined their hands and pulled Jeno up and towards the piano. That's how their trainee nights were mainly spent, with them staying up for hours just listening to Jaemin play until he physically couldn't.  
*End of Flashback*

"Ah," Jeno sighed, "Claire de Lune will never get old."  
"It is a couple hundred years old." Jaemin said sarcastically.  
"I know, but I could listen to you play it for hours." Jeno smiled nostalgically.  
Jaemin glanced at Jeno, "You're... not kidding right?"  
Jeno slung his arm around Jaemin, at which the younger boy tensed up. "Jaemin are you okay? You were tense earlier and you still are... is it actually about Mark's present or is there something else?"  
"I..." Jaemin started and turned his body to face Jeno's, "Jeno I need to tell you something."  
"Alright, what is it?" Jeno asked curiously.  
"I don't want you to hate me or anything..." Jaemin lead on, "but I..."  
"You what?" Jeno's eyebrows creased out of annoyance from him not telling him already.  
"I think I'm gay..." Jaemin admitted.  
Jeno stared at Jaemin, "I'm confused."  
Jaemin looked at Jeno with a mixture of fear and anger, "How are you confused?"  
"It's just that you always talked about how our 'Red Velvet' noonas were attractive but now you're attracted to boys?"  
Jaemin sighed, "You have to lie sometimes, like I mean they're somewhat attractive, but I'm more attracted to our 'EXO' hyungs."  
Jeno nodded, "Well I support you." He wrapped an arm around Jaemin' neck and hugged him so closely he could smell his coconut shampoo.  
"Thank you Jeno," Jaemin sniffled.  
"Hey, don't cry!" Jeno tilted Jaemin's head up and wiped his tears. "now that you told me, you can always talk to me about your boy crushes." He smiled.  
Jaemin giggled and put his head on Jeno's shoulder as Jeno checked the time.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but if we don't get Mark's present right now, I don't think he will get one."  
Jaemin looked at his phone, "Oh shoot. You're right, we better go. We should be good hyungs and invite Chenle and Jisung."  
"Yeah, plus Jisung invited me earlier and I would lowkey feel guilty." Jeno laughed.  
"I know you would." Jaemin laughed back at him, and proceeded to get up from the piano bench.  
Jeno got up as well, and the two of them went to find the maknaes so they could go get present's for their hyung Mark.</p


End file.
